


Genocide

by vanityaffair



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death, Genocide, Other, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood spilled everywhere...No survivors.We were too late to save this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genocide

The air was filled with the smell of blood and raw skin.

It was putrid and disgusting.

It was not normal for a place like this to smell worser than a dead animal.

The ground was spilled with blood and digust and raw skins that were even torn to pieces to stripped.

It was unpleasant and very unsettling for those with senstive stomachs.

People laided on the ground,scattered around like seeds.

Its was horrendous so see such thing happen.  
It was like something just came and ripped through here with no mercy or remorse for humanity.

T'sha looked over to me and she had walked over to a body.

I looked at the body and I almost wanted to cry tears.

A young girl,age 7,was laying on the ground with her throat sliced through like a knife going through butter.

In her hand she held a doll that was torn to pieces and stuffing was scattered in the blood,soaking in it.

T'sha had squatted down and she gently removed the doll away from the girl's hand.  
She then rised up and she looked at the doll.

The doll's head was ripped and one of its eyes were popped out and the dress it wore was torn and ripped and one it's arm hung to the side,ripped away from the doll.

She then squatted back down and she placed the doll beside the girl and she saw a locket that was around the girl's neck and she had gently undid the hook and she looked at the heart shaped locket.

I wanted to cry because a whole planet was wiped off its people.Even the children were killed.

T'sha had handed me the locket and I had took it into my hand and I looked into the Malien's purple eyes and she looked as if she wanted cry as well.

"Blood sheds blood,Life gives life,Death gives death."T'sha said and I nodded and I had slipped the locket into my pocket.

We tried to make it in time but we were too late.

This mission was suppose to be emergency mission but it was a total disaster.

I never seen a genocide like this before.

T'sha's black coat ghosted over the ground and her tail was curled up behind her.

"Ready to go Captain?"She asked me and I nodded and I pulled out my commincator and I looked back at the blood and body covered planet and I had flipped the commincator on.

"Kesan,Beam us up."I said and then we were particlized and transported back onto the ship.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if this story is too dark for you to read but it came to me and I was in a dark time.So if you dont like so much blood please return to the main page.And I do not own Star Trek and its orginial characters but I do own these.


End file.
